As a low-loss and high-temperature-operable semiconductor device, a device using silicon carbide (SiC) attracts attention, for example. The silicon carbide (SiC) has excellent physical properties than silicon (Si) in that bandgap is three times, breakdown field strength is approximately ten times, and thermal conductivity is approximately three times.
In a MOSFET (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor) using SiC or the like, a threshold value may vary by a temperature. Especially, in a MOSFET using SIC, a threshold value is easily lowered along with a temperature increase. In a semiconductor device, it is important to obtain a stable threshold value.